elementaryaprojectofminefandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa Cognitari
Teresa Cognitari is a student at Faith Acadamy, training to graduate and become a hero. 'Appearance' Tessa is a lean young woman of average height. She has pink eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her hair is brown and falls down to just past her shoulders. She also regularly has her hair tied in a ponytail. During school, she wears the normal Faith uniform. In her hero outfit, she wears a light brown tank top, covered by an olive green windbreaker. She also wears black skinny jeans, which has a belt loop for her weapon. Lastly, she wears black socks, but you can't see them because she has brown boots on that go halfway up her knees. 'Personality' Tessa is fun loving, and has a very bubbly personality. She is always cracking jokes, but never at anyone’s expense. Occasionally though, she will make a fool out of herself. She has very low self-esteem though, so whenever she gets picked on or made fun of, even if it’s not intended to be hurtful, she still takes in very badly, making her temporarily depressed. Like her brother Alex, she does not like talking to people she does not know. However, once she gets to know someone, she treats them like one of her closest friends. 'Hobbies' Like her brother, she has an interest in reading, but unlike Alex, she is a good writer, and excels in her class’s English class. 'Powers & Abilities' 'Aptitude' Tessa’s aptitude is called Precognitive, and is a Mind type. Her aptitude allows her to sense people’s actions seconds before they do them. What she sees in her precognitive flashes is just their outline, she can’t see a person’s surroundings. However, if she is caught by surprise, or she can’t see the person, her aptitude will not work. 'Weapon' Tessa’s weapon is a long black leather whip. She can use it as a rope as well. 'Fighting Style' She does not like to inflict harm on people, so she usually perfectly avoids opponent’s attacks with her aptitude, and when she needs to, she will use her weapon offensively, and ties her opponent up with it. If someone really makes her mad (which isn’t often) she will unleash a barage of attacks with her whip. Special Moves Flash. 'With Flash, she foresees someone’s next movement, which is the main implication of her aptitude. 'Backstory Since she was three years old, her and older brother Alex were enslaved by their father Kage, who physically and emotionally abused the two of them day and night. Kage has split personalities; one is The Demon, and the other is a semi-good father figure. They were never allowed to have any contact with the outside world other than what was needed to maintain their father’s reputation as a government official. When Tessa was eleven, she and Alex ran away, from the Praete Dynasty to their grandmother’s house in the Animus Dynasty, where they met Nala and Mika. Along the trip, they also met Zane. To make sure that he could protect herself from their father if he ever finds them, both her and her brother joined fighting schools and learned basic fighting from their grandmother as well. She wants to help people, defend herself, and bring smiles to everyone.